New Path
by The Order of the White Knights
Summary: Katara disappears from the Avatar's side. Azula is convinced to change her ways and begins to plot her father's downfall. But when the war ends and a new threat arrives, will she stand fast to her new ways? Or will she turn back to her old ways?No flames
1. Acceptance and Promise

**Here's the story. We look forward to many fans for this story. Now for the first chapter!**

Acceptance and Promise

Nighttime had set on the valley nestled within the trees. A strange group could be seen sleeping towards the edge of the valley with a river just through the trees. A large bison like creature was sleeping with a lemur on its' head. A girl with bare feet was nestled on his fur with her legs stretched out. Three sleeping bags were nearby made from blue cloth. One had a sleeping tan skinned man snoring quite loudly. The next had a bald monk with an arrow tattoo running up from his neck to his forehead. The final had a tanned girl who was wide awake.

She couldn't stop thinking of the same person she had run into recently. She wasn't sure why, but her heart raced every time she thought of them. She tried to sleep, but couldn't so she got up and walked through the tree line to the river. She drew some water with her bending and formed a small cup of ice and filled it with water. She drank a small amount and looked out across the river. _Why can't I get her out of my mind?_ she thought.

A rustle in the bushes caught her attention. She turned towards it and struck a fighting stance. "Who's there?" she called out. When nothing happened, she relaxed a little. Then a voice caught her attention and her heart began to race again.

"It's me, water princess." a voice came from her left. She turned to see a woman in red armor walking towards her slowly with her hands held halfway up.

"Stop right there!" she yelled at the woman. "If you've come for the Avatar you'll have to get through me first!"

"Easy I'm not here to fight or even for the Avatar." the woman said. She started to walk towards the water bender. "I just wanted to talk. To you."

She hesitated. A part of her wanted to truly believe this and her heart sped up at the idea, but another said to strike her down now. She waited a few more moments before lowering her hands a little. "You swear it?"

"Yes."

She allowed the woman to get closer before telling her to stop. She crossed her arms and waited.

"What's your name?" the woman inquired.

"What's yours?

"Azula, princess of the Fire Nation."

A shocked expression came to the water bender's face. _She's Fire Lord Ozai's daughter?_ "My name's Katara, water bender of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Katara, that's a lovely name." Azula commented.

"Thanks, now what did you want?"

"Well…I…"

"Come on, out with it!"

"This is really difficult for me to say alright." Azula said. Katara could see her blushing. That just made her blush.

"Just say it."

"Well, remember when we first met? Back at Omashu?"

"Yeah, that's when you found out who we are."

"Well, I haven't been able to stop thinking of you since then. I think…I love you."

Katara's arms dropped to her sides and disbelief showed on her face. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it would burst through. "Wha…What are you saying?"

"I can't explain it, but when I think about you, I feel so happy. It feels right and I'm not sure but I wanted to believe you felt the same. So I risked coming out here to see you."

Katara had been feeling the same way, but wasn't sure how to react about it. She stared right into Azula's golden eyes. They were both blushing deeply and neither moved. "I…I can't do this. I'm friends with the Avatar and you're the daughter of his greatest enemy. Even if we did go with this, what would we do?"

"So you're saying you love me as well?"

Before Katara could say anything else, Azula crossed over the last few feet, wrapped her arms around Katara's hips, and kissed her. Katara was wide eyed and shocked, but she didn't pull away. It felt so…right. She felt as if she was complete and never wanted it to end. She wrapped her arms around Azula's neck and closed her eyes. They stayed like that for a full minute before breaking apart. They both smiled at each other and walked over to a small cluster of rocks close by and settled down in the small patch of grass among them.

They laid together and talked about their homes, childhood, and anything else they could think of. Katara looked into Azula's eyes and Azula saw the sadness in her blue eyes. "What's wrong Katara?"

"We'll never get another night like this. You can't betray your father and I can't betray the Avatar."

"I'd leave the Fire Lord if I could, but if I do he'll chase me mercilessly and hunt us with half the army. But I think I can come up with a plan. One that would end the war and allow us to be together."

"Really?"

"Yes. I would need to change my methods. I'll change my ways based on what you think I should do."

"When would we do it?"

"Not now. It would have to wait until I can put the plan together," She described the plan to Katara and finished with both of them smiling. "Can you wait for me?"

"Yes, I can. Just let me know when and we can go."

"Until then we'll have to act as we would normally around our friends." She stood up and stretched. "We should get back to them before they wake up."

Katara got up and kissed Azula. "Then until we meet again, princess." They smiled at each other and ran off to their different camps.

**A few weeks later**

Katara recalled that night as if it had just occurred. She was waiting in the crystal catacombs under Ba Sing Se. She had been "captured" by Azula when she found out she was impersonating the Kyoshi warriors. Azula had whispered that she would be down soon to see her and Katara was eagerly awaiting her arrival.

She heard movement and the rock door opened. Two Dai Li agents were standing there flanking Azula. She stepped in and told them seal the door behind her and wait for her command to open it again. As soon as they did so, she knelt down next to Katara and hugged her close.

"It's been too long!" Azula said, pulling back to look into Katara's face. She leaned into and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I've missed you," Katara said when they broke apart. "What are you doing in Ba Sing Se?"

"I snuck in with Mai and Ty Lee disguised as the Kyoshi Warriors. After finding out who really ran things in Ba Sing Se, I was able to manipulate Long Feng into giving me control of the Dai Li. We're planning a coup right now and taking the Earth Kingdom capital soon."

"Is this your plan to end the war?" Katara asked.

"It's only a part of it. This is to give the Fire Nation the idea of victory while at the same time ensuring that no unnecessary bloodshed happens."

"Then what's the real plan?"

Azula outlined the plan for her. Katara listened and asked questions when needed. When it was explained fully, she couldn't help but smile. "Azula, that's perfect! But where am I supposed to be during this?"

"With me. You'll have to leave the Avatar."

Katara pulled back from her and leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. "Azula, you know I can't. Even if this peace thing works, I couldn't risk fighting them. What would they think of me?"

Azula thought about it for a moment. "I might have a way for you to disappear from them completely and not be put in a situation." She described her plan to Katara and again Katara couldn't help but smile.

"If it works, then I'd be free to go with you. Azula, you truly are a genius." Katara beamed at her before looking sad again. "I just hope they can forgive me when this is all over."

"I'm sure they will. No one could hate you." Azula said, smiling at the water bender. They kissed each other once more and Azula moved her hand up to her neck and felt the necklace there. She pulled back and looked at it. Intrigued by it, she asked Katara what it was.

"It's my grandmother's betrothal necklace." Azula gave her a questioning look. "It's not like that. She gave it to my mother and my mother gave it to me. It's all I have left of her."

Azula recalled her saying that a Fire Navy Raiding Party had attacked her village and killed her mother. She had done research to try and figure out who had been the one to do so, but there were 10 raider groups in the area at that time. She would have to figure it out later. A moment later she heard something outside the cell.

"I think the Dai Li are getting restless. Remember the plan." Azula said, walking to the door and tapping on it.

"Where are you going?" Katara inquired, careful to let some anger show in her face and voice as the Dai Li opened the door.

"I have to give a little inspirational speech, but don't worry I believe the Avatar will be here soon. My brother will be joining you in just a moment. Why don't you try and seal the deal with him?" Azula answered, a playful smile on her face. Then the chamber door shut as she turned to leave.

Katara began to contemplate the plan she was just told. If it went well without any of the several things that could go wrong, she could be by Azula's side from now on without her friends finding out. She settled down with her back against one of the cell's walls, closed her eyes, and waited for Zuko. _You'd better hurry Azula, they won't be far behind me._

Like Azula said, a few minutes later Zuko came crashing down into the chamber. When he saw her first fear then confusion showed on his face. As soon as the chamber entrance was sealed, she rushed over and knelt down next to him. "What did Azula tell you?"

"That you had something to discuss with me. What's up?" Zuko answered, wary of the water bender.

"Listen close Zuko. If this plan Azula came up with works, then the war can end and peace be restored. We'll need your help though"

"What? Why should I help the Fire Nation win the war? My father banished me. And what about you? Aren't you friends with the Avatar?"

"Yes, but trust me when I say that Fire Lord Ozai will end up locked away somewhere deep in the earth's crust and a new peace will rein throughout the nations. But only if we follow Azula's plan."

Zuko looked shock and confused, but he agreed to hear her out. "Thanks, now here's the plan."

**In a tunnel heading towards the crystal catacombs**

Aang and Iroh were almost down to the tunnels. They had talked for most of the journey, but were quiet now in case a Dai Li agent was in the catacombs. They burst through into a chamber. Aang looked around and saw Katara sitting down and talking with Zuko. They turned to see them and jumped to their feet. Katara ran over and embraced Aang while Iroh ran over to Zuko and did the same.

"Aang! It's good to see you here. How'd you know I was in trouble?"

"I had a vision of you in trouble. What…"

A couple of Dai Li agents burst into the chamber and sent rock crystals at Iroh, pinning him. Aang and Katara took of running down one of the tunnels while Zuko stayed behind. He faced Azula in a defensive state.

Azula waved off the Dai Li agents. "Zuko, you know of my plan. Will you not support me?"

"I…I…" Zuko seemed lost for words.

"Your free to choose." Azula said, taking off after the Avatar.

She caught up with them and sent a ball of fire off at them. They blocked easily with their water bending and jumped after her. She evaded and sent balls of fire at them when possible, careful to not send anything that might actually hit them. Aang blocked the blasts easily and sent a powerful earth blast at her. She had to jump up and land in between the two. She aimed her fingers at each of them, unsure of what to do. She looked at Aang first to see he was in no mood to talk. She turned her gaze to Katara and saw the slightest look of despair in her eyes.

Then, as if on cue, a large fireball landed among them. They looked to see Zuko jump down to where they were, his fighting stance aimed at Azula. His gaze flickered from her, to the Avatar, and Katara before coming back to Azula. She saw the slightest of nods as he turned and sent a ball of fire at the Avatar. The two went at as Azula and Katara met to fight.

"This getting a little hot isn't it?" Azula commented, shooting fireballs she knew Katara could block.

"You got that right." Katara answered, coming in close for a series of fast water attacks that did no harm to Azula. She also whispered, "Do you think Zuko's following the plan with us?"

Her answer came with a loud bang. They looked to see Aang sent flying backward. Zuko turned his attention to Katara and Azula and came charging down.

"Brace yourself Katara," Azula warned before jumping out of the way. Zuko sent a large fireball at Katara. Azula noted it was too big of one and panicked. It slammed into Katara and sent her flying across the chamber and landing in the water. Azula froze as Katara didn't move. She wanted to run over there, but the Avatar had reentered the fight and upon seeing Katara unleashed a huge earth blast and was racing towards them.

A Dai Li agent landed in front of him and stopped his advance. The rest of the agents also landed behind Zuko and Azula or surrounded Aang. He looked in despair at Katara's unmoving form and then with angry eyes at Zuko. Before he could do anything, two explosions occurred. One was fire separating him from the Dai Li, Azula, and Zuko. The other was an earth bending blast. Iroh jumped in front of the Avatar and began to push the Dai Li back. Aang turned to see Toph, Sokka, the earth king, and the animal friends they had come in through a hole in the roof.

"Get the Avatar out of here! I'll hold them back!" Iroh yelled, throwing more fireballs at the Dai Li. Aang was still angry and attempted to go get Katara, but Toph and Sokka grabbed his arms and dragged him back to Appa.

"Let go of me! Katara's over there! We have to…" Aang yelled.

"Twinkletoes! Listen, I can't feel anything from Katara. There's stone right under her as well as water and there isn't any movement, not even…not even a heartbeat! We need to go!" Toph cried out, tears in her blind eyes.

When Aang still wouldn't listen, Sokka hit him in the back of the skull with his club. Aang slumped unconscious. "Sorry Aang, but we can't do anything. No matter how much we want to." Sokka said in a rough voice with tears in his eyes.

They got on Appa and left for the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. They looked one last time at the capital before heading west. Back at the chamber, the Dai Li were ordered to take Iroh and leave her and Zuko alone for awhile.

"Why did you kill her?" Azula asked when they were alone, rushing over to Katara. She lifted her up and looked at her face.

"Don't worry sis." Zuko returned, a smile on his face. When she shot an angry look at him, he continued. "Katara, you can stop faking now. We're all alone."

Azula watched in shock as Katara opened her eyes slowly and smiled at Azula. "Hey, what did I miss?"

"But how did…"

"Even Toph can't tell when someone uses their bending to float off the ground and I managed to throw up a small water shield over my body when Zuko sent that large fireball at me. No one saw me do it but him."

Azula was so happy that she was fine that she forgot Zuko was in the chamber and kissed her. Katara deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Azula's neck. They broke apart just a few seconds later and noticed Zuko staring with his eyebrows raised.

"So that's why you two are working together. Well, congrats sis." They blushed at him saying that. Azula lowered Katara onto her feet and hugged her close.

"So, where do we go from here?" Zuko asked.

"First, I report to father that the Avatar's water bender teacher, you, and uncle were killed. He shouldn't look for you afterwards. Then we create my new personal force." Azula answered. Katara and Zuko nodded in agreement and followed her out.

"I just hope my friends will forgive me for faking my death." Katara said.

"Like I said earlier Katara, no one could stay mad at you." Azula said, wrapping her arm around the water bender's shoulder.

**One Week Later**

"All hail, Princess Azula!" a Dai Li agent announced.

The Earth Kingdom capital was now under Fire Nation control. The generals of the Earth Kingdom Military, the ministers, and civilian representatives from all over the kingdom had been brought to the capital. Those who didn't come were reported as rebels. Many hadn't come, but there were still a few hundred gathered.

They saw the Fire Nation Princess walk out onto a terrace above them. "People of the Earth Kingdom! I have conquered your city, but have done so without bloodshed. Thanks to a friend I recently met, I have realized the Fire Nation has been performing a mistake in this war."

Everyone stopped glaring and looked shockingly up at the princess. She continued, "From now on, any Fire Nation unit, whether from the homeland or the Earth Kingdom, under my command will be ordered to not attack the innocent, to not kill, and not bring misfortune to the helpless in this war. To set an example for this new decree, I hereby establish my new personal force which will be known as Guardians of Nations."

As she said this, a large force appeared in front of the crowd. They were dressed in loose black clothing with red trimming. They had on black versions of the Fire Nation military boots. They wore black helmets that resembled Fire Nation military helmets, but with an eye guard over the eye slot instead of the skeletal face guard. On the shoulders and right side of the chest was a patch. It was the Fire Nation symbol, but inside each was a second symbol. There was either another Fire Nation symbol, a Water Tribe symbol, or an Earth Kingdom symbol.

"These five hundred warriors are from all over the world. Whichever nation's symbol is set within the Fire Nation symbol represents their bending ability. They are all benders, but are skilled in other weapons and abilities as well. I will be departing with them soon to help bring stability to our new unified nation as well as deal with the last of the rebellious factions. Any one here who has a recommendation or concern may meet with one of my lieutenants. That is all for now."

She turned to walk back inside the palace, being flanked by Ty Lee and Mai.

"That wasn't like you Azula." Ty Lee said.

"She's right. Did something happen? Who's this friend of yours?" Mai said.

"She's right there." Azula answered, nodding towards four of the Guardians walking towards them. Two were female and two were male. From the patches on their uniforms, they were two water benders, a fire bender, and an earth bender.

"Nice to meet you both." one of the water benders said. She nodded to each of them before walking over to Azula. "I'm the Captain of the Guardians. These three are the Commanders of the Guardians, one for each bending style."

"Pleasure to meet you." the commanders bowed to Ty Lee and Mai. Mai walked over to the fire bender commander. She looked at him, but didn't recognize who it was.

"Who are you? Your voice sounds familiar."

"It should Mai." The fire bender removed his eye guard and revealed his face. "We pretty much grew up together."

"Zuko!?" Mai was stunned as Zuko leaned forward and hugged her. She returned the embrace and smiled. Ty Lee looked at Azula with a questioning face.

"I thought you said he was killed?"

"A lie. My new plan to bring about the end of this war will require working for the so called "enemies" of the Fire Nation. My family has brought destruction on this world and it's time I helped change that. Zuko agrees with me, but he won't be staying with us for long."

"Then who're these people?" Ty Lee inquired, pointing to the earth bender and water benders.

The earth bender commander removed her helmet. She had black hair that came down to her shoulders and emerald eyes. "My name is Sayuri and I'm the Commander of the Earth Bender Guardians.

Next, the male water bender removed his helmet. He had his dark brown hair pulled back into the traditional wolf tail that water tribesmen wore and had dark blue eyes. "Greeting's, my name is Shinju and I'm the Commander of the Water Bender Guardians."

Ty Lee and Mai, who had finally stopped hugging Zuko, looked at the last water bender. She had her arm around Azula's shoulder. She smiled and lifted her eye guard. "You already know me guys."

"Katara!?" Ty Lee shouted. She smiled at the water bender and hugged both her and Azula in a tight squeeze. "I can't believe it! You two are friends and you convinced Azula to see the truth!"

After they got her to let go of them, the whole group went to the meeting chamber where the ten lieutenants were waiting for them. They sat in a semi circle before a central table. Sayuri, Shinju, Zuko, and Katara took there place on the table. Azula sat in the middle between Zuko and Katara. Mai sat on the other side of Zuko and Ty Lee sat down near Shinju.

"Princess, only a few of the people gathered outside had concerns brought forth to us. Most are requests to bring food and supplies to war ravaged towns like we were planning, with a few more dealing with rebels or bandits." a lieutenant, an earth bender, reported.

"Very well, pull together a route to stop at each of those villages on our way home."

"Princess, upon hearing of your decree, many Earth Kingdom citizens, including their military, support you. Others, such as the ones in the farthest bases, wish to see prove of it before they join you."

"That's natural I suppose. Keep tabs on those bases and inform me the moment a decision is made."

"Then all that remains is when you want us to head out and how?"

"We will leave tomorrow via three new aerial ships." Azula informed them. "For now everyone prepare for our departure tomorrow and get some rest. That is all."

Everyone got up and left for their rooms. Zuko and Mai went off to his room and Katara and Azula headed for theirs. They noticed Ty Lee walking off with Shinju. Katara and Azula reached their room and went inside. Katara went over to the bed and plopped down. Azula came and laid down next to her.

"It's been a long week." Katara said, pulling Azula's arms toward her and wrapping them around her waist. "We're finally heading for your homeland tomorrow, spreading hope and peace along the way."

"Yeah and we'll be able to help the Avatar at one point."

"I wonder where he is right now."

"Who knows?" Azula answered before they settled down to rest before dinner.

**At an Earth Kingdom Town a few days away**

Aang looked out over the lake. Sokka and Toph were with Hakoda and the other water tribesmen. They were planning a smaller invasion of the Fire Nation and waiting for other "rebellious" groups to join up with them. He was just starting to accept the fact that Katara was dead. Word had come that Iroh and Zuko had also been killed. Now, Azula was moving out of Ba Sing Se with a new force heading in this direction. He didn't know which surprised him more. The fact that Azula just happened to be heading this way or that the force she was leading had earth and water benders as well as fire benders.

"You okay Aang?" Sokka inquired, walking up with Toph.

"I don't really know. Azula coming has me feeling rage and confusion. What do we do?"

"We'll have to see what this new force is for before we can make a move. But if its intent is for destruction, we'll have to fight our own people." Sokka answered.

"I'm hoping it won't come to that. So what did you guys need?"

"A few more Earth Generals have shown up with their forces. We needed to head for this village to pull out a rogue unit they reported in the area." Toph said, handing a piece of paper over to him.

"Then let's head for…the Thousand Blossom Village." Aang said, standing up and looking out over the horizon.

**This is where we're going to end it for this chapter. If anyone thinks this is moving too fast or something doesn't seem right, we apologize but it is necessary for our stories real conflict to begin later. We thank MeatSarcasm-Guy, Heiwashiz, ice, The Demon in the Asylum, and Templar of Honor for their support and we look forward to more reviews from them. Please read and review.**


	2. Dreams and Truce

**So many hits already! We couldn't wait to get our next chapter up so here it is.**

Dreams and Truce

_Azula looked out over the sea as they approached the new island she would call home. The place had just been found and she had asked her brother for permission to lead a colonization of the island and he had agreed._

"_We're almost there?" a voice behind her asked._

_She turned to see her water bender walk up to her. She smiled as she hugged her and placed a small kiss on her lips. When they broke apart, she kept her arms wrapped around her._

"_Yes, it's over there." she answered, nodding her head towards the island. She moved her hand to the water bender's stomach, which had grown over the last few months. "How're you doing?"_

"_The baby's fine, Azula. But I hope everything for the colony will be set up smoothly. Bringing all of these former Fire Nation and Water Tribe people to one place will have some tensions, but I have a good feeling about this."_

"_You're right. But there shouldn't be any problems. All of these people were visited by the sun and moon spirits and wanted to help build the new world with us. They're loyal to us, heaven knows why."_

"_Hehe. So what're we going to call this place?"_

_Azula looked out to the island. "I was thinking of calling it Pondera. Its old name passed down through the four nation's history meaning "balance." I thought that since we'll be creating a new world where water and fire exist together even though they're opposites, it would be perfect."_

_The water bender smiled and rested her head on Azula's shoulder. "That's nice. I'm guessing we'd be called the Ponderans then?"_

"_Yes. Ponderans, the bridge between fire and water and the protectors of the peace, serving beside the Avatar. The Guardians of Nations are setting up there base here as well, so the name will probably bring that image to mind."_

_She returned her gaze to the water bender. "Well, as long as you're here, my mind will only have your image in it." She leaned forward to kiss her passionately and cradled her against her body. "Here, we will create our future together. And that of the world."_

**The Thousand Blossoms Village**

Aang awoke to the sound of a loud earth bang. He looked around to see that Toph and Sokka were up in defensive stances. "Sokka what's wrong?"

"Azula's unit has been spotted two villages away. We were just practicing our skills when you woke up. What's up?"

Aang sat up and said, "I just had a dream. I can't remember who was in it except that the two people were benders. One was fire and the other was water. They talked about some island they were heading for to colonize with Water Tribe and Fire Nation people and how all of them had been blessed by the sun and moon spirits."

He got some strange looks from them before they started laughing. "Twinkletoes, you do realize it was a dream right? There's no way fire benders and water benders would get along." Toph said.

"But it seemed so real. They were naming the island and saying that their new nation would be the protectors of the world, serving the Avatar."

They seemed taken back by that. "Well, maybe you had a vision of the future where the Avatar gets an elite force of his own." Sokka said. A water tribesman walked over to where they were.

"Avatar Aang, Haru and his forces have arrived." he announced. He led them over to the assembly area where more and more rebel forces gathered. They were preparing for two things: the invasion of the Fire Nation and the expected conflict with Azula and her force. Most would be leaving the next day to head for the ports they would be launching from, while the volunteer units would stay to confront Azula. Aang saw Haru at the command center, along with four earth kingdom generals, six captains, Chief Hakoda, Bato, the Mechanist, and his son Teo. As they walked over, Haru noticed them and waved.

"Hey guys! Been a long time!" Haru yelled. When he shook hands with them, his face turned into a sad one. "I'm sorry about Katara. When word reached our town, we were enraged. It was very unfortunate for the Fire benders in the area."

"Thanks." Sokka and Aang both said. They went to look at the map on the table the group surrounded.

"So, what's going on?" Aang inquired.

"Princess Azula and her elite unit are on the march, supported by two Fire Nation battalions. Reports say they're actually being ferried over land by airships, so they're moving fast. I give it about twelve, maybe twenty hours before they arrive here." Hakoda answered.

"That soon?" Aang asked.

"Actually we're lucky. They seem to be stopping at every village along the way."

The group looked surprised. "Are they spreading destruction?" Sokka asked.

"Actually, reports say they've distributed food, medicine, and other supplies to the citizens that have been devastated in this war. For every ten people they help, an earth bender will join their elite force. For every thirty, a water bender shows up. Since they left Ba Sing Se, the elite force has gained 100 new benders." an earth general reported.

The entire group looked down in defeat. "How can we fight our own? How can they betray us!?" an earth captain commented.

"We won't have a choice if they do attack, but the best we can do is prepare for an attack. The volunteer force of five hundred troops should be able to slow them down while the rest go to the second rally point." Hakoda said.

"We'll stay behind and help you." Aang stated, with Sokka and Toph agreeing. "We can hold them back and make sure everyone gets out of here. Also, we'll need to make sure that the villagers nearby don't get caught up in this."

The rest agreed and began their plans. Aang looked off into the distance, imagining the force Azula was leading. _What's she doing these…good deeds for? Why now?_

**Summer Leaves Village**

"Thank you Captain, thank you so much!"

"Cheers for the Guardians!"

"We love you Princess Azula!"

The group walked through the crowd, handing out supplies as they went. All over the village, other units were doing the same thing. The villagers, having heard of Azula and her Guardians of Nations unit, crowded the streets for their arrival. This particular group had the Princess and her Captain leading it.

"Quite the crowd this time, huh?" the Captain commented.

Azula gave the water bender a smile, before returning to handing out medicine packets. When they ran out of supplies to hand out, they returned to the camp set up by the town's center. Civilians were free to come and go in the camp as long as no one attempted to cause trouble. The Guardians that had been with them retired to the inn while they went for their tent.

As soon as they got to it, they sat down outside of it and drank some water. A fire bender Guardian approached them with bowls of stew and handed it over to them. "Princess, a few more benders have arrived saying they wish to join us. Shall I send them this way?"

"Yes, thank you Corporal." Azula answered. As the man left, she leaned over and kissed Katara lightly on the lips. "This is always interesting."

Katara blushed and watched as a group of twenty benders walked up. They bowed respectfully before sitting down before them. "Princess Azula and Captain…"

"You can call me Captain Mizuki." Katara answered.

"Yes mam. Including myself, there are eleven earth benders, six water benders, and, as a great surprise, three sand benders who pledge their loyalty to you and swear to serve…"

"Enough." Azula said. They looked shocked at her.

"If you have goodness in you and swear to defend the people of all nations, putting aside your own roots in doing so, then we welcome you to the Guardians." Katara said.

They all bowed and thanked them before going to get their uniforms. Katara got up and pulled Azula into the tent. They went to the mats on the ground and lay down. Katara was nestled up to Azula and had removed her helmet. "This makes the ninth town we've been to and already everyone's starting to have good feelings towards the Fire Nation again."

"Only because you've told me what I should be doing. Without you, I'd be lost." Azula replied, bringing Katara's head up for a kiss. Their lips met and deepened into a passionate kiss. They cuddled together and wound up falling asleep. Katara woke up to the sound of stomping feet and sat up, jamming her helmet back on and coming to a sitting position just as a Fire Nation soldier (thankfully a female) poked their head in.

"Princess…I mean Captain Mizuki," she corrected seeing Azula asleep. "A large group of raiders are attacking the village. A few Guardians are there fighting them, but their attacking the civilians as well. What are your orders?"

Katara sprang up and ran out of the tent. "Tell the Guardians to converge on the town and defend the villagers. Have the regular army protect our camp and surround the village. Don't let them escape." she commanded as she ran towards the sound of fighting. "And someone get Azula up!"

**Thousand Blossoms Village**

"Avatar! Urgent report from the Summer Leaves Village!" an Earth Kingdom scout reported. "It's under attack! The only units seen in the area were Fire Nation and Azula's people, so its' believed that they are carrying out the attack."

Aang looked at the others in shock. "We can't let them do this! I'm going to go help them!" he said, turning for Appa.

"We're coming too!" Sokka said, following Aang with Toph not far behind.

"Have the advanced troops follow on the eel hounds!" Hakoda ordered.

A few minutes later, Aang, Toph, and Sokka were riding Appa at full speed to the Summer Leaves Village with twenty eel hounds following. The hounds carried one water tribe warrior and one earth bender. They traveled for only a half hour before they could see the village. Some of the buildings were on fire.

"Alright let's get ready to bust some Fire Nation skulls." Toph said.

"Wait a sec. Have the troops hold back for a moment." Sokka requested. Aang brought Appa down and had the eel hound troops stop.

"Why did we stop Sokka?" Aang inquired.

"Look around the village. Those are Fire Nation troops, but they're helping villagers out of the area. Also, look there, on the eastern side of the village. I've never seen those types of Fire Nation troops before and it looks like they're fighting bandits. Can you take us up to get a better view of the village?"

After telling the eel hound troops to stay put, they rode Appa back up to the sky and hovered over the village. They watched as a fight went out between the mystery troops and a whole lot of raiders. "Looks like those are Azula's new force, the Guardians of Nations, and they're actually protecting the village." Sokka observed.

What really proved it was the fact that there were water and earth benders wearing the mystery uniforms along with fire benders. They stayed up and watched the Guardians protect the civilians. It was really interesting in the center, where there was a powerful water bender knocking the raiders around like rag dolls. Aang had them set down on a hill just above the village center and dismounted to get a better view.

"You guys see that water bender?" Aang asked as Sokka and Toph also got down.

"What about her?" Toph asked.

"Well…wait a sec, you know it's a girl?" Aang inquired, whipping his head to look at Toph.

"Yeah, but it's weird. I can sense every Guardian person down there, tell whether they're a guy or girl, but I can't sense anything else."

"Heartbeat? Whether you know them or not? Anything?" Sokka interrogated.

"No. It's like they're there but not there."

"Well, I was just noticing how she seems to be the one in command. See, she's telling those guys there to protect the villagers."

They continued to watch for a few minutes before they saw the water bender freeze up. She jumped for something…and landed right in the path of an arrow.

"She's down!" Toph yelled.

"What should we do?" Aang looked at them. The eel hound troops had also arrived when they saw Appa land and looked to Sokka, the one who had been planning everything for the last three weeks.

"Well, it's clear that the Fire Nation guys are the ones in the right this time. As much as I hate to say it, I think we should help them." Sokka admitted. With that, Aang took off with his glider and headed for the town with Sokka, Toph, and the troops right behind him.

**A few minutes earlier, Village Center**

Katara sent a burst of water at one of the raiders and saw him go flying off towards the earth bender Guardian who trapped him in a stone box. She ducked a stone sent her way by another raider who happened to be an earth bender. Her response was to send a bunch of ice spikes towards the man. She nailed him in the chest with them and watched him crumble.

_It's strange. Ever since I met Azula, I'm not as hesitant about killing. But I do still feel regret from doing so._ She turned to face the next opponent when she saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned her head to get a better look at whatever it was…and nearly panicked. It was Appa!

She turned her attention back as a raider swung his sword at her and she froze him in place. Two raiders came and attempted to lunge forward with their spears, but she sent a water whip at them and managed to yank the weapons out of their hands. She turned the water into tentacles and grabbed a hold of the raiders, flinging them towards a group of them charging her.

"Captain! We're here to help!" a water bender Guardian said, arriving with six other Guardians.

"Get those villagers to safety!" Katara ordered, pointing to a small group of villagers huddled together in a hut. They went to comply when one of them fell down with an arrow in their neck.

"Archer!" a water bender yelled, pulling out his own bow and forming an ice arrow. He shot off a shot at the raider with the bow and nailed him, only to see four more archers arrive. They took aim and called out behind them. As they released their arrows, more joined from behind the building they were on. The water bender Guardian tried to knock them away, but there were too many of them. Katara was going to take cover, but froze as she saw a young girl with her leg trapped.

"No!" Katara yelled. She jumped at the girl, forming an ice wall as she did. The arrows broke on the wall, but two got through. One hit her leg and the other pierced her side. She fell forward and landed close to the girl.

She heard shouting nearby. As her vision started to blur, the young girl reached out to her and grabbed her sleeve. She barely heard the girl ask if she was hurt.

"Just a little…could you…you put my hand on my side wound…please?" Katara asked, struggling to say the words.

The girl nodded and moved Katara's hand to her side. Katara gathered water near her and tried to heal herself. The girl found Katara's hidden blade and drew it out. That was thing Katara saw before her vision failed her.

**A few minutes earlier (again), Azula's Tent**

Azula woke up just after Katara screamed for someone to get her up. She jumped up and walked out of the tent and straight into Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee, what's going on?" Azula inquired. The entire camp was in a surge of movement.

"A large raider group is attacking the village! They're a former Earth Kingdom Battalion!" Ty Lee answered.

_So we're fighting roughly 700 raiders. This isn't good._ "Have the Fire Nation Battalions encircle the village and prevent the raiders from escaping. Have the 3rd Guardian Company get the villagers to safety, with the 1st and 2nd companies engaging the raiders, and the new 4th Company supporting." Azula ordered. She summoned a group of Guardians over to her and started running towards the fight.

A moment later she met up with Katara. She was freezing several raiders at once when Azula shot a fire ball at one sneaking up on her.

"What would you do without me watching your back?" Azula asked teasingly.

"What are you saying?" Katara countered, sending two raiders behind Azula flying into a stone wall.

Smiling at the water bender, they stood back to back and fought raider after raider. After about a half hour, the fighting around them had stopped. There was still fighting in the other areas around the village, however. "I'll take care of the ones on the east side." Azula said. Katara nodded and headed towards the west side, only to stop and head for the center. Azula heard fighting there, but she assumed Katara could handle it.

She was about to head of when she saw some archers from the raiders appear. She sent fireballs at them and knocked a few down. They ignored her and released their bows over the building. She sent a large fire blast at them and managed to subdue them. Before she could smile at her victory, she heard a girl scream. After that, she heard a Guardian shouting.

"The Captain's been hit. The Captain's hit!"

Azula panicked and ran for the voice. She rounded the corner to see several raiders in the courtyard…and Katara collapsed near a small building with two arrows in her side and leg. A little girl was covering her, holding out a small blade and trying to threaten the raiders.

Azula felt more Guardians gather behind her. She turned and ordered them to attack.

"For the Captain and Princess Azula!" was the cry that went up. They charged through the courtyard and took down the first group of raiders. Then they nearly stopped as the Avatar set down in the courtyard, with the water tribe warrior and blind earth bender. The raiders looked at him before returning their attention to the Guardians.

"Luck is with us boys! The Avatar is here to help us defeat the…" a raider said, before Toph sent him flying with an earth blast.

"You guys are hurting innocents! We won't help you!" Aang said, with water tribe warriors and earth benders showing up behind him. "You may have been Earth Kingdom soldiers before, but now you're just bullies!"

"This village embraces the Fire Nation! They're traitors!" a raider pleaded with him.

"They're not traitors and it's only because they helped them!" Sokka replied. "Put down your weapons and we can get you out!"

"Never!" a raider yelled charging at the Avatar and his group. The raiders went back to fighting, this time fighting both the Avatar's group and Azula's Guardians. Aang sent several flying into the nearest building. He jumped over them and ended up right next to Azula. They stared at each other before each knocked out a raider behind the other.

"Truce?" Aang inquired.

"Truce." Azula said.

Together, along with their forces, they sent the raiders away and reports came in that the rest of the village was safe as well. Azula immediately went over to where Katara was. The little girl was still there holding the knife out.

"Thank you for protecting my Captain sweety, but we need to help here now okay?" Azula spoke.

The girl nodded and moved out of the way for Azula and two healers (one water bender and one medic). As they set to work, Azula inquired as to what her condition was.

"She's suffered a minor injury in her leg, but there's a slightly more serious wound in her side. We can fix it and she should be able to move around again tomorrow." the medic answered.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Azula returned her attention to Aang and the others. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard there was an attack on the village and at first we thought you were attacking it." Aang answered. "But we're glad it wasn't actually."

"We are?" Sokka inquired.

"Yes, Sokka, we are." Toph answered him. "But I do have a question. Why are you helping people? You usually don't care about others."

Azula was about to answer when she heard coughing behind her. She turned to see Katara getting up. "Mam, you shouldn't be moving!" the medic pleaded with her.

"I'm fine, I…" she stopped when she saw the Avatar and his friends. She immediately hid behind Azula.

"Something wrong?" Aang inquired, trying to move to get a better look. With the helmet on he couldn't see her face.

"Although my Captain is my best fighter and extremely brave, she tends to act shy around newcomers." Azula answered, hoping they couldn't see Katara's face.

"Toph is she lying?" Sokka asked.

"I can't tell. Why is it I can sense but not sense your Guardians Azula?"

"Their boots have been made from a special type of material that allows them complete silence. I'm surprised you can sense them at all, even if you can see things the rest of us can't." Azula answered.

A silence fell between the two groups for a moment. Katara whispered something in Azula's ear. She nodded and walked forward. "Avatar Aang, I would like to meet with you and your leaders tomorrow between here and the village you are residing at currently. I don't seek war with you anymore, but I have a proposal for you. It would be a very gracious thing if you'd agree." She held out her hand and waited for the Avatar's response.

He hesitated, but then clasped her hand. Then both of them froze as a current went through their bodies. Their eyes glowed and they seemed to be frozen.

**Somewhere**

Aang and Azula were whisked away. They pulled their hands apart and looked around.

"What's happening?" Azula asked, trying to look around. Everything was a blur and she couldn't see anything.

"I don't know." Aang replied. All of the sudden, they realized they were in the sky. They saw a large open field dotted with trenches and rock formations. Two large forces were on each side. One, from what they could see, had an army dressed entirely in black clothing. A strange flag was flying at various points in the army. Fire Nation tanks and Earth Kingdom ostrich horse cavalries were scattered throughout the army.

Before they could take a look at the other force, they were whisked right over to them. There were three groups making up this army. At the head of the force were several individuals…including Aang and Azula! The others had their faces blurred.

Azula looked out at the army. She saw a familiar set of uniforms. The red and black loose clothing, unique boots, shin guards, forearm guards, and special helmet were her special ordered set. "Those are my Guardians of Nations!" Azula said.

"You're right. But what about those other two groups?" Aang asked.

One of the groups wore crimson red and dark blue uniforms similar to the Water Tribe warriors of the South Pole. The second wore emerald green and golden yellow uniforms (they weren't sure what they really looked similar to). The army had Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom tanks, rhino and ostrich horse cavalries, and sky bison units. To the army's left were Fire Nation and Water Tribe ships, including a few submarines. At the rear of the army were Fire Nation aerial ships and stacks of Air Nomad gliders. Aang and Azula wound up next their other selves. It was clear that they were older. They watched quietly at what was occurring.

"This won't be the last battle, right?" the older Aang asked.

"I'm afraid not. If what that man told us is correct, then we have even more battles to fight soon." older Azula answered. She turned to the other commanders and said, "We should probably address the troops."

They turned to look out at the army behind them. "Guardians of Nations, warriors of Pondera, and soldiers of Simpari, today is the day we fight once more for our freedom! The armies of Acerbus, the land of the shadow benders, threaten to enslave us all! We must fight not only for our homelands, but for all the lands of this world!" older Azula announced.

The army snapped to attention and listened intently. Older Aang stepped forward next. "The world has had to face a great war before. I had hoped that it would be the last Great War we would ever fight. But the spirits foretold me and my friends that we would be needed again. Now the enemy waits in fear of not only the Avatars here, but the combined might of our courage and faith. Let us help bring the world back into balance!"

A cheer went up from the army. They left to their tasks and prepared to move out for the charge. Azula and Aang watched their older selves for a few more seconds. Then the scene disappeared. The whole view around them vanished and they were whisked away again.

**Summer Leaves Village**

Aang and Azula snapped back and withdrew their hands. They breathed heavily and looked around them. Their forces were still staring at them.

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

"We…I think we had a vision. Something about another great war. Us and our new allies versus some dark force. A huge army on both sides about to fight." Aang answered.

"That wasn't even the weirdest thing. There were also two things our future selves said that bothered me. The first was that the huge fight they were about to get was only the beginning. The second was what he said in his speech. Your older version said Avatars, as in more than one." Azula said.

The people around them shifted not exactly sure on what to do. Then Azula turned around and put Katara's arm around her shoulder and supported her weight. "Remember Avatar Aang, I'll be expecting you tomorrow. A troop of Guardians will ensure that the Fire Nation soldiers don't stop you from leaving."

With that, Azula and Katara left for her tent. Aang, Sokka, Toph, and the advance troops left for their camp. As Aang was leaving he looked one last time at the Guardian camp. _What was that vision about? Does it mean we win the war? Does Azula join us in the end?_

Katara watched Aang and the others take off on Appa. She turned her attention to Azula in the tent. "So what exactly happened?"

"You heard everything. I'm not sure…why it…happened." Azula stammered.

"Are you ok? You sound as if you're the one who got hit."

"I'm…" Azula said, then collapsed on the tent floor.

"Azula? Azula!" Katara said, kneeling down next to her. She had a high fever and was sweating badly. _What's happening?_

**What are the visions predicting? What will Azula do at the meeting tomorrow? What is she going through right now? Read and review and you'll find out!**


	3. The New Alliance

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"Text"-talk

_Text-thought_ or vision

The New Alliance

Katara woke up just as daylight spread out over the camp. She was sitting up with her back leaning against the pile of blankets in the tent. She looked down into her lap and saw that Azula had a peaceful look on her face. Throughout the night she had been thrashing around and sweating with a high fever.

Now, it seemed that she was fine. Katara put a hand to her forehead and noticed the fever had finally broken. Breathing a sigh of relief, she reached for a cup of water and got Azula to drink some. The tent flap opened and Katara nearly panicked because she didn't have her helmet on.

"Relax, it's just us." Zuko said, holding his hands out in an effort to calm her down. Mai, Ty Lee, and Shinju entered behind him. The girls rushed over to where she was sitting. Shinju stayed at the tent flap to make sure no Fire Nation soldier came in and Zuko came to stand over them. "What's wrong with her?"

"She broke out into a fever last night, but it's gone now. She's still asleep, but it reminds me of what you said happened after you freed Appa."

"Hmmm. She's going through the metamorphosis I went through. When she comes out of it, she should be different. Hopefully not too different."

At that moment, Azula's eyes opened. She looked up right into Katara's face and smiled. Katara returned the smile and said, "Morning Princess, how are you feeling?"

"Actually, not too bad. Why's everyone in here?"

Katara recounted the events for her. When she finished, Azula had sat up and stretched a little. She thanked Katara for staying with her and turned her attention to Zuko and Mai.

"How was your trip?" she inquired.

"We found Uncle. He still says that he can't join us, but that he'll be around when we need him. He said he has to visit some old friends." Zuko answered.

"Well, then I guess we'll see him some other time then." Azula said. She stood up and stretched. "How long until we meet with Aang?"

"A few more hours. Enough time to move the Guardians to the agreed meeting point and eat something before we go." Zuko answered.

The group got up, made sure Zuko and Katara had their helmets on, and left for the makeshift kitchen area of the camp. They got some breakfast and sat at the command table with Sayuri and six of the lieutenants.

"We're going to have to give you something to cover the rest of your face for the meeting Captain. We can't have the Avatar recognizing you." Azula said.

"I know. What do you think he'll say about your proposition?" Katara asked.

"I can't really say. I hope he'll agree. This is the only way that he'll see not all of us are as bad as my father." Azula answered. They finished their meals while listening to the conversation between three of the lieutenants. When finished, Azula had the Guardians get together and ordered the march. Riding an ostrich horse at the front of the march with Katara, Ty Lee, Mai, Zuko, Sayuri, Shinju, and the ten lieutenants, Azula stared off into the distance where the Avatar was surely waiting.

**Earth and Water Rebel Camp**

Aang had never been so distraught about a meeting in his life before this. He looked around at the leaders of the resistance that were still with them. Haru, Bato, and an earth captain named Mao were the ones who had volunteered to stay behind. Toph and Sokka were standing on either side of him, milling about while they waited. The battalion waited a few miles from them.

Aang saw the dust before he saw the army. Azula and the Guardians arrived in full force. Six hundred benders of the three nations working together and lead by the Fire Lord's daughter. Azula and fifteen riders broke off from them as they came to a stop. Aang took another glance at the guard around them, hoping nothing would happen that they would be needed.

Azula and her group slowed and dismounted a few yards away from the rebel group before approaching. "Greetings Avatar! I'm grateful that you've come to meet with me. I'm deeply honored." Azula said, bowing and giving him a polite smile.

_Her smile. It seemed…different for some reason._ Aang returned the bow and moved forward with Toph, Sokka, Haru, Bato, and Mao. Azula motioned for her lieutenants to stay put and moved forward with her two friends, captain, and three commanders. They shook hands before entering a tent that had been set up for their meeting. Inside was a low set table with twelve pillow seats around it. As everyone took their seats, Aang noticed that captain had a cloth wrapped around the lower half of her face.

"I hope you don't mind, but my captain wasn't feeling too well. Instead of staying behind like I suggested, she put the cloth guard over her to prevent anyone from being sick." Azula said, noticing Aang staring at her.

"No, we don't mind. That was very thoughtful. Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Aang said.

"Before I go any further, I thought you should know that my father knows of the invasion you are planning."

Aang and the others dropped their mouths open at that news. "What!? But how did he find out?" Sokka inquired.

"Regrettably before I turned over my new leaf, I sent plans to him. There is some good news though. I did mislead the fact of where you will be landing. The report said that you will be landing at the shore of the capital. My message said you'd be approaching the Fire Nation and moving in from the south not northeast."

"So the majority of his forces will be sent off to the south while his defenses in the north are weaker. That's good for us, but why are you telling us this?" Mao inquired.

Azula let out a sigh before continuing. "This war has been brought on by family and kept going because my family refuses to stop. Before I met the captain here, I never stopped to think about who was affected by the war and how. But now my eyes have been opened and I intend to help right the wrongs my ancestors have brought upon the world."

"Including killing your own brother and uncle?" Toph pointed out.

"Actually, they're not dead." When the group looked shock at that new, she nodded to the Fire Bender Commander. He removed his helmet. It was Zuko! "I just sent word that they were so that father wouldn't be expecting them later in the war."

Aang jumped up and crossed over the table before anyone could stop him and pointed at Zuko. "You! Why are you here? How dare you come here after you killed Katara!?!?"

Toph notice the Water Bender Captain shift uncomfortably and saw the other commanders ready to intervene. But Zuko waved them off. He knelt down in front of the Avatar and bowed his head. "I know I've done such terrible things in the past and have taken a friend from you that can never be replaced. I want to try and make up for those mistakes the best I can, but I know I may never earn your forgiveness. But please find it in you to forgive me, at least for now."

Aang looked down upon him and stared right at him. He looked back to Toph. Since his hands were on the ground, she could tell if he was lying. She nodded and smiled at him. "Fine. For now, I'll forgive you."

As Aang returned to his seat, the Captain walked over to Zuko and whispered something to him. As she went back to her seat, Toph whispered to him, "She said thank you for some reason."

"Now Avatar, here's my proposal. Let me announce that I killed you and then my father's guard will be down even more. While your forces prepare and move out to the Fire Nation, I would like for you to go and travel the Fire Nation and meet with the invasion force at a predetermined mark."

"Why should I go to the Fire Nation?" Aang inquired.

"Since you returned to the world, you've only seen Fire Nation soldiers doing their duties. Because of this, the world views the Fire Nation as evil completely. I want you to see the people of the Fire Nation and find that there is still good in them. I besiege you to do so, for the world may not be as forgiving of the Fire Nation as you would be."

Aang thought it over. _The Fire Nation is painted as an evil place. Maybe if I met some people who wanted change to happen, I could use them as examples to rally hope for._

"Are there any conditions?"

"Like I said, you'd have to be in disguise since everyone would think you dead. Your hair has been growing out I see, so that should help cover most of your tattoos. Also, if you agree I'd like for you to take two of my Guardians with you. A water bender to help make up for the lack of one, sorry for that, and a fire bender to help teach you and who knows the Fire Nation."

Aang hadn't shaved his head since Katara died. He thought about it and looked to his friends. "What do you guys think?"

"She's telling the truth, so it sounds ok to me Twinkletoes." Toph answered.

"I don't know about this idea, but if Katara were here she'd probably want us to agree with it." Sokka said.

"We'll need allies for this invasion and if we make some in the Fire Nation, then this will go much more smoothly." Bato stated. Haru and Mao agreed.

"Then my answer is yes, I'll go to the Fire Nation. Who shall come with me though?" Aang answered.

Azula thought about it. "You can choose any of my Guardians you wish."

The group got up and went out side. Both battalions had moved up while they had talked and were politely having conversations of their own. Azula asked that the water and fire bender Guardians come forward. Roughly three hundred benders formed up. Aang looked out over the troops and then back at the officers. "What about your Captain? She'd be welcomed to our team."

Katara instinctively moved behind Azula. "Sorry, but like I said my Captain doesn't open up very well to others."

"Oh, right. Well how about him?" Aang said. He pointed to a water bender near the front. The man walked over and bowed before them.

"This is Sergeant Tsukiko. He is a skilled fighter and also one of the few male water benders who have healing abilities." Commander Shinju informed.

"Wait! Tsukiko!?" Sokka said, moving up to get a look at the man.

Tsukiko removed his helmet and looked at Sokka with a guilty expression. "Hey Sokka. How you been?"

"Sokka you know this guy?" Aang asked.

"He's one of the water benders who I fought beside at the North Pole!"

"Obviously, a lot has changed since you left us. I promise to explain everything later." Tsukiko said. With that, he stood aside to let Aang look at the fire bender Guardians.

Aang looked over them. The water benders had moved away and a little more than a hundred fire benders waited. Aang looked over them and was unsure of who to pick. But something drew him to a fire bender on the far left side. He stopped in front of and looked at them. It was a young woman and her amber eyes had something in them. _Understanding? Hope?_ "What's your name?"

"My name is Natsumi, Avatar Aang." she answered. She removed her helmet to let her hair fall out. She had brown hair pulled into a ponytail that came down to her shoulders and strands of hair on either side of her face. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Would you like to join our group and be my teacher?" Aang inquired.

Natsumi looked down and away and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm not really a master at fire bending. I don't know if I'd be any help."

"I'm sure you will. Please?" Aang persisted.

"If you insist, then I shall accompany you." Natsumi submitted, bowing to him.

Aang bowed in polite and returned to the others with Tsukiko and Natsumi following. "I've picked the ones coming with me."

Azula nodded and motioned for Zuko to bring something forward. He handed a scroll and a small box to her and Azula handed it to Aang. "This is the most recent map of the Fire Nation. I've marked the points of Fire Nation bases, both secret and known, and any Fire Nation Military facility. The box contains a seal that if you use it on any document or letter, it will be sent to me on the double."

"Thank you. Azula, before we go our separate ways and you announce I'm dead, I have a question. Why did you decide to turn good after you met the captain?" Aang said.

Azula hesitated before answering. "Because…she's…" The captain walked over behind Azula and wrapped her arms around her waist. Azula looked back to her and got a nod from the water bender. Smiling, Azula continued. "Her name is Mizuki. She's my best fighter and my lover."

She got some surprised looks from the Avatar and his friends. Then Aang smiled and nodded to them. "Congrats Azula! Now I know why you're doing this. You want to help those you love. It was just our luck you fell in love with a water bender."

Azula smiled and nodded to him. Breaking her hug with Katara, she approached the Avatar. "Now, we have one last order of business. Toph, are my Fire Nation battalions closing in on us?"

Toph knelt down to the ground and put her hand on the ground. "Yeah, they are. One of them is slower than the other though. They're riding something. Rhinos!"

"Well, we need to make it look like my meeting with you all went badly so…"

Azula sent off a blast of fire into the air. "Guardians! Execute the plan!"

The Guardians began to "fight" the rebel battalion. Aang and company looked at Azula. "We need to make a fake fight here so that when the Fire Battalions get here, I don't have to pretend we had a confrontation with the Avatar. Now go ahead and leave. We'll take care of the rest." Azula said. She sent a small blast of fire at an Earth Kingdom soldier who blocked it easily.

Aang, Sokka, Toph, Tsukiko, and Natsumi ran over to Appa and climbed into his saddle. Momo flew into the saddle and landed on Sokka's shoulder. They took off into the air and watched as the "battle" went on. Soon the Fire Nation soldiers on rhinos showed up. The rebel battalion retreated with Haru, Bato, and Mao. Assured that they were safe, Aang steered Appa east and headed for the Fire Nation.

Azula saw the bison disappear and the rebel battalion retreat. She turned to see the colonel of the rhino battalion show up. "Princess, we grew concerned for your safety! Are you alright?"

"Yes Colonel, I'm quite alright. Why did you disobey my order to wait at the village?"

"A full force battalion showed up with orders from your father. They stayed behind and secured the village while sending us ahead to ensure you made it back safely."

_My father? This can't be good._ "Very well. Send your battalion forward and pursue the rebels. I'll split the second battalion and send some to support you."

"But Princess, they have the Avatar!"

"No, they don't." Azula pulled out of her pocket a torn piece of Aang's clothing. "I killed the Avatar."

The colonel showed shock on his face. Then he smiled. He raised his fist high and called out to his men. "You hear that men! Our Princess, the best the Fire Nation has to offer, has slain the Avatar!"

A cheer went up from the rhino battalion troops. Mimicking them, the Guardians sent up a small cheer, acting tired from their "fight". Afterwards, they reformed their marching units and set out for the Summer Leaves Village. When they passed the infantry battalion, Azula split them into their four companies. She sent two of them ahead to assist the rhino battalion and had the other two link up with them.

When they finally arrived at the village, it was nearly nighttime and a thousand Fire Nation soldier infantry battalion awaited them. They had gathered the villagers on the outskirts of the village and were bullying them. Azula and her officers saw this and steered their force over to them. As they dismounted their ostrich horses, a colonel walked over to them.

"Princess, I have arrived with orders from…" he said.

"Why are the villagers outside of their homes?" Azula asked.

"When we arrived, they flocked to us asking for supplies and water. They disrespected us and we kept them back with force." the colonel answered with a smirk on his face.

At that moment a little girl ran forward from the villagers, evading the soldiers as she ran for them. She reached them and hid behind Katara. Azula recognized her as the little girl who protected Katara with her knife. The colonel and his guards moved to reach the girl.

"How dare you show disrespect! Get away from there!" one of the guards said, grabbing the girl's arm. He was pushed back from her by Katara.

"Lay a hand on her again and you'll lose it!" Katara threatened.

"I don't have to listen to the _servant_ of the Princess. Especially one of lesser rank!" the colonel said, moving to take the girl.

Katara sent him flying into his guards. He recovered and faced her. "How dare you attack me." He sent a fireball at her.

Azula blocked it. "It's you who shows disrespect, colonel. My elite force is not under the command of anyone from the main army. They obey only me and are to be respected as fellow soldiers regardless of their bending ability." She marched up to the colonel and stared him down. It was pretty impressive because he was nearly a foot taller. "If you have a problem with that you can speak directly to me."

"No Princess, I…"

"And let the villagers return to their homes. Give them a third of your supplies as forgiveness for your act. Now!"

"Princess, I…" the colonel said. "I can't do that. My unit would be short on supplies."

"Guardians, you know what to do." Azula said.

The Guardians separated from their formations and went to the soldiers guarding the villagers. Before the troops had a chance to react, the Guardians overwhelmed them and freed the villagers. Some Guardians stayed to help the sick, elderly, and any injured. Others went to the supply wagons near them and broke the locks on them. They gathered into a line and started to pass the supplies down the line. The villagers, now free of the soldiers, assisted the Guardians.

"Stop! Stop what you're doing!" the colonel shouted. Ty Lee made a few quick jabs at the colonel and he went limp. His guards didn't know what to do.

"For your sake, you'd best go and help my people or stay out of our way." Azula commanded. The guards stepped aside and bowed low as Azula and the others moved forward. She stopped for a moment to tell the colonel to know his place and to send her father's orders once he had some feeling again.

Once the villagers were taken care of, the group retired to their tents and left the security to the Fire Nation soldiers under Azula's command. Azula and Katara, with the little girl still clutching Katara's sleeve, entered their tent and relaxed. Katara pulled off her helmet and set it down before taking a good look at the little girl. She had light blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. Her brown hair was short and rounded at the shoulders.

"What's your name sweety?" Katara asked.

"Asami." the girl answered.

"Where are your parents?" Azula asked, taking her armor off.

Asami looked down and spoke softly. "My parents are dead. I'm an orphan."

Azula stopped and looked at the girl. "Oh, I'm sorry sweety."

Katara hesitated before asking how her parents died. "They were killed during a fight between Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom soldiers over a year ago. The Earth Kingdom troops were losing and in a desperate attempt they caused an earthquake. They succeeded in slowing the Fire Nation down and escaping. But several of the villagers were caught in the earthquake, including my parents." Asami answered.

"No one took care of you after that? Friends or other family members?" Azula asked, sitting down on her sleeping bag.

"No one was left who would help me. I'd take food and water whenever I could. When Fire Nation troops would pass through, that's when I would take the most. But then you came and gave out more than enough for us. I was confused and scared, not sure of what to do. But during the raid, you saved me. Even though you got hurt because of it."

Azula and Katara glanced at each other. Azula saw the question in her eyes without even asking. She gave a nod to Katara and enjoyed the smile that showed on the water benders face. Katara returned her gaze to Asami.

"Well, would you like to come with us?" Katara offered.

Asami looked shock. "You mean, I could come live with you?" Getting a nod from both Azula and Katara, she smiled. "I'd like that."

"Well then, now that we have that settled I think we should get some…" Azula said. She was interrupted by a Guardian at the tent flap asking to come in.

"Here's the message from your father, Princess. The colonel asked if I'd give it to you." he said. He had a smile on his face that said he wasn't asked.

"Thank you. Be sure to send my regards to the colonel." Azula said. She unwrapped the scroll and read the contents. When she finished, the Guardian had brought a spare sleeping bag for Asami and left.

"My father wants me to return to the homeland with my new force and report on my battle with the Avatar. Apparently one of the battalion colonels sent him word of the meeting. Lucky for us the colonel thought we were intending to fight Aang." Azula informed Katara. She laid down in her sleeping bag and saw that Asami had already fallen asleep. "Since we're in the north eastern Earth Kingdom territory, it will only take us a few days by airship to reach the capital."

"Well, I guess we should get some rest before we move out. Good night Princess of Fire." Katara said. She leaned over and kissed Azula lightly on the lips before settling down. Azula smiled and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Princess of Water." she said before going to sleep.

As the night passed and the camp settled into peaceful sleep, two spirits descended from the heavens. They entered the tent of Azula and Katara. They gazed at the sleeping girl between the two. They put their hands upon the girl and whispered a few words. They left the tent and went into the sky.

"Do you think that will be enough for now?" the golden spirit asked.

"We can only do that for now. This way the Fire Lord will never know the truth. Who knows, maybe we shall bestow this gift on others." the silvery white spirit said.

Then they disappeared into the sky.

**Who were those spirits? What does the Fire Lord want? Read and Review!**


	4. Meeting and Planning

**This chapter begins the events (some of which are a little different) of Book 3: Fire. Also, to whoever left that review asking about Katara's baby, that was a vision. It hasn't happened yet. Also, sorry for taking so long to update! Lot was going on!**

"Text"-talk

_Text-thought_ or vision

The Meeting and Planning

Azula looked out of the bridge's window and down at the sea. The crew of the aerial ship had been transferred to another and replaced by her Guardians. This had been made her temporary flagship and had six other aerial ships flying with them. Each one was crewed by and carried the rest of the Guardians. It had been three days since they set out for the homeland and they were nearing it now.

"Princess, Katara's asking for you." Lieutenant Tetsuo informed her. He was one of the two lieutenants on this airship. Ever since the meeting with the Avatar, the entire force of Guardians had been able to figure out Katara's identity. They kept it secret from the main army of the Fire Nation as well as anyone from the rebel forces.

"Thank you Tetsuo." Azula said. She left the bridge and headed for the officer's quarters. She passed several Guardians either performing a few tasks or waiting for something to do.

She finally reached the captain's room and went inside. Katara was sitting on the bed and showing some scrolls to Asami. "Hey girls. What's up?"

"Azula! You gotta see this!" Katara said. She looked at Asami and motioned for her to demonstrate something. The girl smiled and nodded.

As she moved to the center of the room, Azula noticed her eyes. When they had first met, they had been a light blue. But after the night they had said she could live with them, they had discovered her eyes had changed. They were now a dark sapphire rimmed with a ring of amber. They didn't know why, but there was something about her now.

"Look what I can do!" Asami said. She moved her hands in a series of movements…and made fire in one hand and controlled the water from the cup near her in the other.

"You can bend water and fire!?" Azula cried out.

"Yeah! Katara accidentally scared me by sending a small water blast my way and I was able to bend it back at her. After that, I started breathing heavily and the flames from the candles would grow and shrink with each breath!"

"This is amazing isn't it Azula?" Katara asked.

"It is, but she should choose one element for now. If my father found she could bend fire and water, he would take her away and put her through harsh training." Azula said.

"Which one would be better for her with your father nearby?" Katara asked.

"Water. That way, she could be your student and my father wouldn't take an interest in her."

Asami smiled and said, "Then when the war is over, I can learn fire bending from you as well."

"Sure. Now go and get yourself something to eat." Azula said. When Asami left, she crossed over to Katara and sat down on the bed beside her. "How is this possible? I thought the Avatar was the only one who could bend more than one element."

"I don't know. That's what all the lore of the four nations say. So, just what is she then?" Katara replied.

"We'll find out soon I hope." Azula said. She stood up and pulled Katara with her. She wrapped her arms around Katara and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They got lost in the kiss for a few minutes before they broke apart. They smiled and hugged each other close.

"We should go and get something to eat as well." Azula said. They strode out the door, pausing to collect Katara's helmet. Since all the Guardians knew of her identity she hardly wore it, but kept it around in case there were Fire Nation main army soldiers around. They arrived at the ship's galley and grabbed some bowls of the soup being served. They found Asami sitting with Lieutenant Takeshi, a water bender from the Foggy Swamp.

"Hey Takeshi." Katara and Azula greeted as they sat down. The man nodded his head to them and smiled at the two of them.

"Glad to see you join us. Asami here was showing me some very cool tricks with her soup. Didn't know she was a water bender." Takeshi said.

"Really?" Katara asked. "She's been practicing for the last few days with me."

"Nice." Takeshi remarked. They enjoyed the rest of their meal talking about whatever was happening on the airship or the other ones accompanies. As soon as they were finished, a call went out over the ship's announcement system.

"This is Lieutenant Tetsuo. We are beginning our descent into the Fire Nation Capital. All hands needed for this report to your stations. Everyone else, prepare to disembark. We've got a meeting with the Fire Lord."

The crew/passengers moved to go get ready for their arrival. Azula, Katara, and Asami returned to their quarters. Azula put on her royal armor and Katara made sure her Guardian uniform was in order. Together they got Asami a brand new set of clothes. It was a smaller set of the black clothing the Guardians wore. The boots and gloves had blue Water Tribe symbols on it. The symbol on the shoulders and chest were the same as the regular Guardians, but didn't have a second symbol inside it. She also didn't have a helmet. Instead she wore a Fire Nation headband with a Water Tribe symbol inside the Fire Nation one.

"Now I look just like you guys!" Asami said, looking herself in the mirror. Katara and Azula smiled at the little 9-yr old. After a quick check of everything, they left for the loading bay.

Almost everyone was gathered there when they arrived. A few moments later, Tetsuo announced they had landed and the bay opened up. The entire group walked out of the airship and out into the sunlight. A loud applause met them. A huge crowd had gathered outside of the airship's docking area.

The Guardians from the six other ships also disembarked and formed up. As soon as everyone had formed their platoons, they marched out of the docking area. Some Guardians were riding ostrich horses or rhinos, others were marching out beside their platoons showing they were officers or sergeants, and a few were carrying the Guardian flags. Azula and Katara were riding rhinos up front with Asami seated behind Katara. Ty Lee, Mai, Zuko, Sayuri, and Shinju rode behind them on their own rhinos.

The civilians and some off duty soldiers formed a path up to the palace door in the royal city. They cheered for their returning Princess and her new army. Azula waved lazily to them and looked bored with it. After making their way into the Palace Courtyard, the platoons formed up along the wall and faced inward to the palace itself. Across from each Guardian platoon was an Imperial Fire Bender platoon.

Azula dismounted from the rhino and looked back at the others. They had also dismounted, but kept their distance. The ten lieutenants also walked up and formed a guard unit for her. With that, Azula, Katara, and everyone else walked into the palace. They passed Royal fire benders at every corner until they arrived at the Fire Lord's meeting chamber doors. Azula took a deep breath.

"Everyone ready?" Azula asked, looking back to the others. They nodded to her. She saw Zuko take a nervous gulp. Hopefully his helmet would be enough to hide his identity. She faced the doors once more. "No matter what is said, keep quiet. Don't say anything unless he speaks to you."

The doors were opened and they walked in. They formed three lines of six and seated themselves in front of the Fire Lord. Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai were in the first row. Katara, Asami, and Shinju sat in the second row. Zuko, Sayuri, and one of the lieutenants were in the third row and the other lieutenants made up the rest of the rows.

The Fire Lord was sitting upon his throne. The fires danced around him. Both awe and fear gripped the group. They bowed and remained in that position as Azula began to speak.

"Father, I've returned as you've commanded. What are your wishes?" Azula stated.

"Azula, welcome home." Ozai said. He stood up and walked through the ring of fire. "I've heard of your conquering of Ba Sing Se, your victory over your traitorous uncle and failure of a brother, your results of recruiting the benders of the other nations, and your greatest accomplishment of killing the Avatar."

Azula sat back up and looked at her father before her. "It was my pleasure father. Whatever grants you and our glorious nation greater honor."

"I'm very interested in your new friends here." Ozai remarked, looking out over the Guardian high command. He strode past her and began walking through them. "I've heard reports that you've been helping the weak people we've conquered, using these Guardians as you've named them to do so. Also, that you've fallen in love with one of them."

Azula's heart started to beat fast. How could she have been so foolish? She didn't bother to hide her love with Katara in front of the regular army and because of it her father had found out.

"So, which one is Captain Mizuki?" Ozai inquired. He looked down at each of the Guardians, trying to figure out which one was the one he sought. Azula turned around to face him and was about to answer when Katara sat up.

"My Lord, I'm Captain Mizuki." Katara said. She turned to look at the Fire Lord.

"So, you're the one who has my daughter's heart? The rumors were true then. You're a woman."

"Yes my Lord."

"From the patch on your uniform, you're a water bender. Where does your loyalty lie?"

"To the Princess and the Fire Nation, my Lord."

"And what makes you think that you can court my daughter?"

Katara hesitated. She wasn't sure of what she could say that would be enough for the Fire Lord. As she searched for the right words, Ozai approached her.

"Stand up." Ozai commanded. She stood up and waited for him to say something. He looked her up and down. "Remove your helmet."

Katara panicked. She reached up and removed her helmet. Ozai stared into her eyes. After a moment he leaned in towards her.

"I see that you are truthful about this. I also see that you are strong and proud. You may court my daughter. But you will be under my scrutiny. For if you do one thing that gives me a hint of betrayal, especially if my daughter betrays me, there will be no place for you to hide. That goes for all of you!" Ozai said.

"We are but humble servants to your daughter, Fire Lord Ozai. Our allegiance is to the Princess." Katara said.

"To the Princess." the other Guardians said.

The Fire Lord seemed satisfied with that and was returning to his throne when he noticed Asami. "Who is this?"

"My apprentice, Asami." Katara answered. Ozai paused for a moment, looking at the little girl with great curiosity. Asami's eyes flickered up to the Fire Lord's. He noticed her eye color and smiled.

"She'll be a powerful bender." Ozai commented. He returned to his throne and sat down. "Now, go. Await my further orders."

They got up and left the chamber. As soon as they were far enough away, Azula let out a huge sigh of relief. She paused to hug Katara. "Sorry. I didn't know he was going to do that."

"It's alright. We got through it. I even got his permission, as if I needed it." Katara replied, returning the hug. The others walked past them and continued towards the exit. They broke apart and walked out with them. The courtyard was empty when they walked out of the doors. A few Imperial fire benders were walking around. One of them walked over.

"Princess, your Guardians have been moved to your new command center. A command tent has been set up for you as well. Do you need an escort to the location?"

"We'll be fine on our own, thank you." Azula said, taking the map he held out to her. They followed a trail to a location just outside the Royal City. A large camp was set up and the Guardians were moving about. Azula led the others to the largest tent in the center of the camp. They went inside.

The tent was large and had a lowest table in the center with fifteen simple pillow seats around it. At what looked to be the head of the table were three unique pillow seats. The tent had three more flaps that led to a small storage section of the tent and two sleeping quarters.

The group sat down at various spots around the table, with Katara, Azula, and Asami sitting on the three special seats. "That was very uncomfortable. Why'd he examine me like that?" Katara asked.

"I guess he's trying to make sure I don't turn because of you. We'd better count ourselves lucky he didn't ask more about Asami." Azula said. She gave the little girl a smile. Asami smiled back. "For those of you who didn't know, Asami can bend fire and water."

"Really!"

"That's amazing!"

"Is she an Avatar?"

"How is it possible?"

"Easy everyone. We don't…" Katara said before pausing. Everyone was confused, but then they knew why she stopped. The noise of the camp outside had stopped. Nothing made a sound. One of the lieutenants got up and looked outside.

"Everyone's frozen! They're just standing or moving or whatever in a frozen stance. So's the animals, trees, wind, and sun." she said.

A bright light formed in the middle of the tent. It filled the entire tent and seemed to flow through them all. When the light faded a little, two spirits floated above the table. One was a golden spirit with an elegant flowing dress adorned with leaves and flowers. The second was a silvery white wearing a silken dress flowing as if there was a wind.

"Peace be with you all." the golden spirit said. "We are the sun and moon spirits. My name is Agni and this is…"

"Yue!?!?" Katara cried out.

The silver white spirit smiled and nodded. "Yes Katara. It's me."

"Why're you here?"

"We've come to speak with the brave Guardians." Yue answered.

"We see the war ending soon, but there is still much to be done. We come with a gift and a warning." Agni said.

"The gift is what we bestowed upon little Asami here. We were the ones who gave her the bending ability she has" Yue said, placing a hand on Asami. The little girl smiled at Yue.

"Thank you miss moon spirit. I love my new gift!" Asami said.

"What's this warning?" Shinju inquired. Zuko and another lieutenant agreed, wondering what it was.

"We've had a vision. Since we dwell in the universe surrounding this world we can see certain events in the future. Sometime soon, a large metal machine will crash into our world. Two more will follow it. Visitors will come. Some will be friends, while others will come to destroy and enslave."

The group sat there speechless. After a few moments of silence had passed, Azula found her voice. "Who are they?"

"We know not. Just that those who would be our friends will need our help when they arrive. For those who will bring destruction will not spare them." Yue answered.

"Where will they come to?" a lieutenant asked.

Agni formed a symbol of light in her hands. It took the shape of a peninsula. "They will land here at the Tiger Claw Peninsula."

"That's a two day journey from here." Zuko said.

"Yes. We can tell that the visitors will arrive sometime this week, so you should be ready."

"Why do we need to help them? There's nothing on that peninsula for miles and what if both of them attack us?" a lieutenant asked.

"The results of this encounter will echo down throughout the centuries to come. We don't know when or why, but we will need their help when a new threat endangers our world." Yue answered.

"What is this threat? We know not. Just that all the spirits can sense a great evil in the future." Agni said.

"We entrust the Guardians with this great endeavor. The task is now up to you." Yue said. Then she and Agni slowly vanished.

The group stared at the space they had occupied. The sounds of the world returned to them. They continued to sit in silence until Sayuri spoke up.

"So, what should we do?"

"We split into three groups. I'll take a small unit of our veteran Guardians to Tiger Claw Peninsula. Zuko, take an airship and continue to try and recruit other water and earth benders. The rest of our force should stay here. Their task will be trying to plan an assault on the Capital and subtly trying to recruit more fire benders." Azula said.

After a few more minutes of planning, it was decided. Zuko, along with Mai and Lieutenant Moriko (an earth bender), would dispatch to the western Earth Kingdom and attempt to recruit more earth and water benders. They would only be gone for only two weeks and would travel with thirty other Guardians in an airship. Azula would take Katara, Asami, and Sayuri as well as Lieutenants Ran (water bender) and Takeo (earth bender) to the Tiger Claw Peninsula for 'training' until the visitors arrived. She would bring one platoon to ensure a 'safe' welcoming. The rest of the Guardians would stay under the command of Commander Shinju, Ty Lee, and the seven other lieutenants to take care of things in the capital.

"The plan we discussed is meant only for us. The invasion will arrive in a little less than a month. We must be ready. May the sun and moon spirits be with you." Azula said.

They went out to do their various jobs. Katara and Azula remained in the central tent as everyone left. Asami went into one of the bedroom tents, leaving them alone.

"So, where off on another strange trip huh?" Azula stated.

Katara laughed at her and moved over to rest her hand on Azula's. "Another one? This actually sounds a little fun. People from the heavens? This is wonderful."

Azula returned the smile and reached up to Katara's face. She pulled her close for a kiss. "This will be good. But there's something Yue said that intrigues me. She said 'the results of this encounter will echo down throughout the centuries to come.' Does that mean the great evil they speak of will come after our lifetime has come to an end?"

Katara looked down before responding. "I don't know. But I do know that whatever happens, the good in the world will triumph over any evil." She looked back up into Azula's eyes. "Especially if we win this war we are in now."

Azula hugged Katara close before standing up. She pulled Katara up with her. "Well, guess we'd better get packed for our trip." They went into the other bedroom tent and began sorting through the clothing the servants had brought out to them.

**Somewhere in space**

A metal ship cut through the void of space. It was boxy and large. Parts of the ship were broken and twisted. Chasing it were two other metal ships. They were more clear cut and shaped like a tear drop. They were firing metal canisters at the ship, but continued to miss.

The bridge of the boxy ship was a complete mess. The men and women on the bridge were trying to figure out a way to lose the two ships trailing them.

"Sir, they keep getting closer!" a young man cried out from the front of the bridge.

"Then we'll have to try a micro jump!" the captain of the ship called out.

The crew turned to him with wide eyed shock. Then they returned to their tasks. Had the order come from anyone else, they would have thought the person crazy. But this was the hero of the Wild Campaign. The man who led a ragtag group of ships and defeated a fleet of enemy ships four time their size.

"I've got a set of coordinates ready for you sir. It'll take us right next to the Fifth World…" the navigator said.

"No! The worlds must never be revealed to them! Plot a course into the unknown territory!" the captain commanded.

"Sir!" the navigator responded. She began punching in random codes and hit the entry button. "Everything's set!"

"Launch!"

The ship jumped forward into warp space. The shaking of the bombardments had ceased and the crew relaxed.

"Where are we headed Lieutenant?" the captain inquired,

The navigator consulted the scans. "We're on a course for an outlying world. The scans show that it has a good atmosphere, but it's not one of our worlds."

"Captain! The ship's fuel source is leaking. We'll have to land or risk floating off into space with no power." the engineer officer reported.

"Then we'll land. May God be with us."

**Who are these visitors? What are they doing in space? What will happen? Review and you'll find out.**


End file.
